Fading Life
by LoliStar
Summary: Naruto is dealing with a horrifying that prevents him from getting anymore than a few hours of sleep a night. When he passes out during training, Sasuke is forced to think about his true feelings toward the blonde boy, and why he finds Naruto's eyes so ..
1. Sapphire

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan-fic, so I humbly apologize if it**

**sucks, but I'll try my best! Please treat me, a mere beginner, with**

**kindness!**

**Disclaimer(s):**

**1. Rated M for some language and Yaoi in later chapters.**

**2. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. (Kishimoto-sama does.)**

**3. Again, I apologize if this fic sucks, but please no flaming!**

Notes;

A/N; (blab)

Kyuubi; **blab**

Thinking: _'blab'_

Talking; "blab"

**And now, onto the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**_S_apphire**

Sweating, the golden haired boy woke up with a start. Remembering the nightmare, a single shining tear slipped out from his jewel toned eyes. He thought back on it, the blood, the sweat, dead bodies everywhere, and that mysterious person? Who is he? Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep he swore. Wiping the tear off his face using the hem of his black t-shirt, he proceeded to the bathroom and washed his face, and got ready for training that day.

As he began the long to the clearing Kakashi-sensei had told them to meet at this morning, he was still deep in thought, wondering who the strange person in his dream was.

**Kit, what's wrong? **

'_Nothing Kyuu, just thinking.'_

**Don't play games with me Kit, I know you better than that. You can talk to me. **

'_I'm sorry, I-I just don't want to talk about it right now.' _

**Okay Kit, I get it, but you can't hide forever.**

And with that Naruto retreated into his thoughts, leaving Kyuubi, desperate to figure you what was wrong with her Kit, and how she could fix it.

He got to the training area just in time, to find Saukra Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha already there. Not surprisingly Kakashi-sensei was not there yet, and Sakura was looking at Sasuke with big heart eyes. Kakashi got there an hour later spewing out lame excuses for why he was. Team 7 had heard it all before, "My alarm was broken" or "I needed to talk to Hokage-sama about a new mission". "Just shut up and start the training already" Sasuke said angrily. _'Jesus, what's up his ass?' _Kakashi wondered silently.

Team 7's daily training started at 5:00 in the morning, to begin they ran 5 laps around the outside border of Konoha, then depending on Kakashi's mood they would work on either, Charkra control, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, or Ninjutsu. Today after running the traditional 5 laps, they began working on Chakra control, first walking on water, then running up trees, and then attempting to walk down the side of a cliff. Naruto was working on climbing down the side of them cliff, Saukra behind him and Sasuke in front, when his vision began to blur, he stopped walking for a moment to rub his, causing Kakashi-sensei to look up from where he was standing, already at the bottom. As Naruto's vision began to darken to black he heard Kyuubi saying something. Just before his world went black, Sasuke, who was standing nearest to him heard Naruto whisper, "D-Don't hurt m-me a-again, p-p-please."


	2. In the Hospital

**Chapter 2! Yay! By the way, I'm writing this as I publish, so I apologize if it seems rushed! Naruto is in the hospital after losing conscious during training. Will he wake up?**

**Disclaimer(s):**

**1. Rated M for some language and Yaoi in later chapters.**

**2. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. (Kishimoto-sama does.)**

**3. Again, I apologize if this fic sucks, but please no flaming!**

Notes;

A/N; (blab)

Kyuubi; **blab**

Thinking: _'blab'_

Talking; "blab"

**And now, onto the story!**

**kyuubi's-kit13: Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully I won't disappoint you this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**In the Hospital**

Narutofound himself lying in a dark tunnel, he heard voices calling to him but he wanted to stay in the dark enclosed space forever. He felt warm and safe there. But then, one voice stood out from the rest, it was a guy's voice, he knew it belonged to his precious person, he just couldn't remember who his precious person was.

In the hospital Sasuke was thinking back on what Naruto had said to him just before he lost consciousness. Staring down at his teammate's unconscious form lying on the hospital bed, inwardly crying out his name, praying that his sunshine friend would not die.

A single word suddenly exploded into Naruto's mind …. _'Teme_

Kakashi, Tsunade, Saukra, Sasuke, and the rest of the rookie 9 all collectively let out sighs of relief when Naruto suddenly sat straight up in his bed. The very first words out of his mouth were, "Where's my teme?"

Suddenly everyone felt two very piercing aura's and decided they should leave and let Naruto and Sasuke handle this by themselves.

"What the fuck was that dobe?" Sasuke shouted, "Your teme, your teme!"

"Sorry Sasuke, I-I don't know why I said that … " " … Baka." At this point Sasuke was having a very hard time not throwing himself at the depressed blonde. "It's just; I've been having weird dreams lately, and …. never mind, you won't care." Naruto quickly rubbed his eyes with his shirt so that his teammate couldn't see the tears. "Idiot! Of course I care! You're my teammate, no, you're not just my teammate your m-my …." Unable to say what he truly felt he lamely finished,

"y-you're my best friend, tell me about your dream, I can't promise that I'll be able to help but, I'll do my best dob ... Naruto." "Thank you Sasuke."

**The Dream**

Naruto was standing all along in the middle of the blood soaked clearing, holding a bloody kunai, staring up, emotionlessly, at the rain of blood falling from the sky. Looking around him he saw the lifeless forms of Iruka-sensei, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaito-sensei, Konohamaru, Shizune-neechan, the rookie 9, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and the newly reformed Kabuto. Slowly the reality of what he had done dawned on him, yet his mind refused to acknowledge it.

Out of the shadows, Itachi slowly walked out, dragging the limp form of the person Naruto knew was the one he was destined for. "Naruto, Naruto, my oh my, what have done? I thought you were supposed to be the sunshine child in Konoha, the one all your friends turn to when they need to be cheered up, and here I come to visit a very special friend of mine, only to find you killing all of them. Well that's too bad, I was looking forward to torturing all of them in front of you. But since I can't do that, I'll just have to make sure this one suffers through 48 hours of torture. With you there watching of course."

Itachi dragged the limp but conscious form from the ground so that he could see the boy's face."

**Back to the present**

"That's all I've ever see …" Naruto gasped as he came to the sudden realization of who the boy in his dream was. "Sasuke." He whispered.


	3. Discovery

_**Fading Life**_

**AN: Sorry for the short chappies! I'll try and make this one 1000+ words! (Not including all the random crap!)**

**Please Read && Review! Reviews fill me with 8 _different_ kinds of joy!**

**Disclaimer(s):**

**1. Rated M for some language and Yaoi in later chapters.**

**2. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. (Kishimoto-sama does.)**

**3. Again, I apologize if this fic sucks, but please no flaming!**

Notes;

A/N; (blab)

Kyuubi; **blab**

Thinking: _'blab'_

Talking; "blab"

**sarah-anime-fan211; Gomen! I'll try to make the dialogue more clear. )**

**kyuubis-kit13; heart Thanks! 3**

**And now, onto the story! **

**Chapter 3**

**Discovery**

**Naruto**

Naruto looked at Sasuke, realizing how beautiful his pale teammate was. His raven hair, his midnight colored eyes, filled with the loneliness Naruto and managed to hide for the past 15 year of his short life.

Sasuke, who was sitting on the bed next to the sunshiny blonde, looked into his eyes and saw nothing but affection, and a deep sadness. Feeling his mind slip away, he took the tearful blonde's face into his hand, and pulled it closer to his own, giving Naruto a chaste kiss before vanishing into a puff of smoke.

Naruto lay there for quite some time thinking back on the kiss. He had know he was bisexual for quite a while, he had also known that he liked Sasuke when he first saaw him when they where kids, but he thought that had ended when Sasuke began being a jerk when Team 7 was formed. In his wildest dreams, (a/n: some of them were **very** wild. –perverted giggle–) that Sasuke would be bi or homosexual. Feeling a tightening in his pants, he decided he should stop thinking about how amazing the thin but muscular snow-colored boy would look naked… and wet… _'Stop thinking about that!' _Naruto kit himself in the head forcing the thoughts out.

"Naruto?" Saukra peeked in the small clean room. "Ahhh, Saukra-chan, hello." Naruto forced a smile on his face greeting the pink-haired whore. "Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Saukra said jumped onto the recovering boy, her voiced tainted with menace. "I was so worried you wouldn't be able to rejoin Team 7!" "Arigatou Saukra-chan!" Naruto replied, his own voice tainted with rage. Before the two were able to exchange more fake friendliness Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Shizune-neechan, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka-sensei, Temari, Gaara, and Konohamaru all rushed into the room, trying to get in first. When the winner, (a/n: Tsunade with her super-human strength!) was finally proclaimed, and Tsunade-same discharged Naruto, telling him to he was temporarily suspended from missions ad training, due to his mental and physical exhaustion, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, and Gaara, all went to Ichiraku's, (sp?) for ramen, Naruto's number one energy-retuning food!

"So, Naruto, what has gotten you so exhausted lately?" Ino wondered, as much as she had hated Naruto for being such an idiot, after getting to know him, the two were almost inseparable.

"Nothing much," Naruto replied, looking down into his bowl of ramen, "I've just been training too much, and not getting enough sleep." Forcing his goofy grin back onto his face, he winked at his platinum blonde best friend.

"As long as you're sure your okay…" She numbly replied, knowing Naruto was lying through his teeth.

"Troublesome…." Shikamaru mumbled as he excused himself.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke numbly touched his lips, thinking back on what he had just done, how soft Naruto's lips had felt, and how he wished he could have stayed with him a little longer, how he wished he could have held him and comforted him, told him that he would protect him. Laughing Sasuke thought _'Heh, as if, Naruto probably won't even let me get within 10 feet of him anymore.' _Wiping the tears he had shed off his face with his shirt, revealing his well-muscled stomach, he went back to the hospital, hoping to talk with Naruto, _alone._

**Naruto**

Back in his house Naruto inspected the wounds he had received from the fall, Kakashi-sensei had informed him at the hospital the Sasuke had risked his own left in order to save Naruto's. On the back of his arm he had one long deep cut that had required 23 stitches, he had broken his left wrist but Tsunade-oba-chan had healed it so it was just a little sore, aside from that all he had were some scrapes and minor bruises. Right now thought his main concern was how he felt about Sasuke, he knew in his heart that he loved the midnight boy, but he wasn't sure how Sasuke felt about him. All of the sudden he heard a sharp knocking on his door, thinking it was Saukra, he decided to ignore it, when the person knocking yelled, "Dobe! Open up!"

------------------0OOOOO--------------------

"S-S-Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked nervously, hoping it wasn't all a dream.

"Who else calls you dobe? Never mind, don't answer that, just open up the fucking door!" Sasuke shouted.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto yelled back at the angry Uchiha on the other side door. After a few minutes of attempting to the open the door with his shaking hands, Naruto finally managed to get it open. "Sasuke, about what happened at the hospital…." Naruto anxiously began, "Did you mean it when kissed me? Or was it all just a joke to you?"

"Dobe" Sasuke said before jumping on the blonde, who was very near tears at that point. Grinding his hips into Naruto's, eliciting a groan from the younger boy, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue into the boys' mouth, quickly gaining dominance in the kiss, that was growing with passion and need with every minute. The boys who too busy trying to remove each others evil clothing that was in they're way, didn't notice the raccoon who was staring at them with a murderous intent….

------------------O0OOOO--------------------

Naruto's hands slipped underneath Sasuke's satin boxers making Sasuke moan. Picking Naruto up and carrying him to the bedroom, throwing him onto the bed he ripped the offending pants and boxers, he quickly slipped 1, then 2 fingers into the tight hole, stretching it, making Naruto moan in both pain and pleasure. Slipping the third finger in, Sasuke waited for confirmation from Naruto to continue.

"Hurry up teme…" Naruto purred.

Sasuke passionately kissed Naruto's lips, grinding his erection against the blondes, causing him to groan. Sasuke smiled, knowing only he could make the blonde make those sweet sounds. Slowly he pushed himself into the tight hole, he began thrusting, slowly at first, savoring the sounds _his _blonde was making.

"Gnnghhmh, hurry up Sas. keee" Naruto attempted to say, his words coming out as waves of ecstasy. _'As you wish'_ The raven thought to himself, picking up the speed, he found Naruto's sweet spot, hitting it everytime, making the blonde scream, began pumping Naruto's cock, making the blonde moan, scream, and groan more with every second. Naruto could feel himself reaching climax, hoping Sasuke was as close as he was when he felt Sasuke explode. Sasuke began to tease Naruto's cock, putting the tip in his mouth, then taking it out and blowing cool air on it, Naruto, loving and hating this sweet torture, arched his back thrusting his entire length into Sasuke mouth. Acknowledging his friends discomfort Sasuke began licking, sucking, and blowing his blonde's entire shaft, and as Naruto climaxed Sasuke savored every drop of his friend's cum, kissing Naruto with as much passion as when they had started. Naruto could taste himself on Sasuke's tongue, along with a hint of blueberries and watermelon. Lying back into the bed, snuggling in to Sasuke's shoulder, realizing that they fit together perfectly, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, embracing him.

"Naruto, I love you"

"I love you to teme." Naruto replied softly and genuinely before falling to sleep.

"Dobe…"

------------------OO0OOO--------------------

**Yay! Longest chappie ever! 3**

**Now, I need _5(Five) _reviews before I'll post the next chappie!**

**Thanks for reading!**

** 33**

**-Loli-chan**


	4. Raccoon

_**Fading Life**_

**Please Read && Review! Reviews fill me with 8 _different_ kinds of joy!!**

**Disclaimer(s):**

**1. Rated M for some language and Yaoi in later chapters.**

**2. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. (Kishimoto-sama does.) **

**(I will however make Gaara mine!!!!!)**

**3. Again, I apologize if this fic sucks, but please no flaming!**

Notes;

A/N; (blab)

Kyuubi; **blab**

Thinking: _'blab'_

Talking; "blab"

**Reviewers I humbly apologize!!! I just haven't been able to get myself to start the chapter because my very most important person died … it's been really hard, but I've had a lot of support from friends && family.**

flammes: Again, I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update, gives a cookie

yukiislikesnow: giggle I am so _EVIL_!!

abendruhe: Yesh, 'tis quite short, but this is my first ever fic, so please bear with meh!

otogi-banashi no sekai de: I will most defiantly read your story(s) ASAP!! giggle I have a _fan._

kyuubi's-kit13: Mwuahahahahahahahahaha! Owchie. Evil laughs hurt like you don't know! But yesh, the "raccoon" is Gaara!! (whom I love and belongs to meh!!!!)

Jadej.j: We shall find out! This chapter!! climatic music!!

**Sheesh ... I took up almost and entire page already and I haven't even started the story yet?!**

**And now … finally … onto the story!!!**

**(There ain't no mutherfucking snakes on this mutherfucking plane!)**

**By the way, I wrote the entire chapter listening to 3 songs. (repeatedly) These are all song from Card Captor Sakura or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.**

**1. A Song of Storm and Fire**

**2. Yume no Tsubasa**

**3. You Are My Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Raccoon**

**Gaara**

"Gaara-sama?" Temari softly knocked on her teammate's door, "It's time for us to go back to the Village of the Sand." Temari screeched as Gaara threw something very heavy, (and probably expensive!) against the door.

"Go the FUCK away bitch! Can't you see I'm thinking of ways to eliminate that DAMMED Uchiha-teme?!" Gaara screamed from inside his hotel room.

'_No I can't see you; you won't open the fucking door!' _"Ahhhhhhhh!" Temari screamed as another heavy and expensive item crashed against the door.

"I heard that, you stupid whore!" Gaara shrieked.

**Naruto**

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Naruto screamed, seeing who was lying next to him as him he woke up.

"Shuttup dobe … too early …." Sasuke mumbled, stealing the blanket from Naruto who had jumped off the bed.

"O-o-h." Naruto stuttered as he remembered what they had done last night. When he had calmed down he sat on the bed, ruffling Sasuke's hair, thinking about how attractive his teammate looked in the morning, the sun shining on his snow white skin, highlighting his midnight colored hair.

"Stop staring dobe, you'll get a nosebleed." Sasuke muttered, shaking his sleepiness off.

"Shuttup teme." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest, embracing the first bit of sunshine he had let into his life for a long time. Lifting the blonde's chin up, he gave him a quick kiss, leaving Naruto wishing for a repeat of the night before.

"Well, I have to get going." Sasuke stated, trying to find his clothing. "Where the hell are my boxers?" He wondered out loud. Looking at Naruto, he saw his teammates turned lover, holding something behind his back.

"Lalalalalalala." Naruto sang. "What?" He asked his midnight-colored friend. "Aieeeeee!" He screamed when Sasuke jumped him. Kissing the blonde, gently asking for Naruto to part his lips, Naruto did, but only after Sasuke had quickly snaked his hand down the blonde's well-muscled chest, slowly massaging the tip Naruto gasped and released his grip on Sasuke's boxers. Snatching his satin undergarments from the blonde, he quickly threw on his trademark blueish-black tee-shirt, white shorts and sandals, proceeding to book it out the door.

**Sasuke**

After his quick (and tiring) escape from Naruto's, Sasuke realized that in his escape, he had forgotten to grab a snack. _'Dammit, I can't even to go Ichiraku's without having it think about running into **him**' _Wondering why he was avoiding Naruto he grabbed a quick bite to eat at a small café that had just been renovated, Sasuke made his way down the training grounds. Deciding it would be a good way for him to relieve some of the frustration he was currently feeling. It had taken of all his will power not to just stay the Naruto's house and fuck his brains out. Seeing the dobe looking all, bed-heady made him feel strange inside. Not just in his pants either. Seeing the blonde dobe smile, kind of made him feel all warm and floaty inside. Thinking about these things, Sasuke just barely managed to dodge a shuriken that had been thrown at him.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke screamed.

'_Goddammit'_ Gaara seethed, so close.

Sasuke stood, proud and a bit miffed, on the rooftop, searching for his attacker. He knew that the were only 3 people who could almost hit him, and either get away fast enough for him not to notice, or be able to hide themselves well enough he could not find them. One of those people was off in a 3 month mission, the other was probably drunk or drinking in the Hokage Tower, leaving only one person.

**Gaara of the Sand.**


End file.
